Esa Chica
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Esa chica... Esa chica que día a día, se sentaba hasta el fondo de a clase. Con la espalda recostada contra la pared y sus pies sobre el asiento vacío junto a ella. Con sus ojos de rubíes perdidos a través del cristal de la ventana, mirando si ver...Definitivamente, esa chica era especial. O al menos, lo era para él. (Todos humanos)


**Holaaa... ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad, mis adorados lectores! Como verán, esta escritora es tan Forever Alone, que en vez de salir al parque o a ver una peli, se queda en su casa a comer kilos de helados y escribir este pequeño One-Shot... En fin, no soy chica de bombones y corazones, y lo romántico se me da pésimo (Al menos en la vida real) jajajaja...**

**AVISO: Todos son humanos...**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece... Bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

**Esa Chica**

El chico era de tez pálida, rebelde cabello negro azabache y ojos tan verdes como el jade. Sus mejillas cubiertas por un tenue rosa le daban un aspecto inocente, pero su mandíbula cuadrada y altos pómulos dejaban en claro que aquel chico ya no era un niño... Sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida que marcó un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, y que el muchacho en el espejo frente a él imitó.

Se inclinó en el lava-manos y mojó su adormilado rostro con el agua helado del grifo, haciendo que varios mechones de cabello se pegaran a su frente.

Otra vez se había quedado dormido... _Al menos, soñé con ella. _Pensó, mientras secaba su rostro.

Arrojó la toalla a algún lugar del baño, consiente de que recibiría una reprimenda de su padre por eso, se apresuró a buscar el uniforme del colegio y vestirse... La camisa blanca estaba arrugada, el pantalón azul igual, los zapatos sin lustrar y la corbata mal anudada a la altura del pecho. Ni hablar del cabello, que parecía no querer dar tregua al peine y terminó solo por dejarlo así: desordenado y apuntando en distintas direcciones.

Era un desastre, pero no había tiempo para arreglos.

A velocidades extremas, corrió por su cuarto recogiendo la tarea que se había olvidado de hacer y la guardó en la mochila. Tal vez podría hacerla de camino al colegio, o antes de que llegara el profesor. Se echó la correa al hombro derecho y con su celular en la mano izquierda, bajó de dos en dos los escalones hasta la sala de su casa: una estancia pequeña, con tapetes azules, sillones a juego con las cortinas color crema y una mesita ratonera en el centro. En las paredes, había cuadros con fotos de él. Desde que era un bebé, hasta la última que se había tomado el año anterior, a finales del curso.

No había señales de su padre.

De puntitas de pie, caminó por la estancia, hasta llegar a la puerta. No tenia tiempo para desayunar y si su padre lo veía, lo obligaría a comer aunque fuera una manzana. Tomó la perilla y con el mismo sigilo que utilizaría en el caso de estar escapándose para ir a la fiesta de se amigo Mantis un sábado a las dos de la madrugada, abrió la puerta...

—¿A donde crees que vas?—.

Tan cerca, tan pero tan cerca, que realmente quiso gritar de pura frustración al oír la voz de su padre tras suyo.

Dejó caer los hombros, derrotado, y giró sobre sus talones... Frente a él, un hombre de mediana edad y baja estatura, lo mirada con el entrecejo fruncido y una rara mueca que hacía ver sus arrugados labios como el pico de un pato. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en jarra, en su mano derecha sostenía un cucharon de madera que apuntaba peligrosamente hacia el muchacho de cabellos azabache, y la punta de su pie golpeteaba contra el tapete azul del suelo.

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso, y esbozó una ancha e infantil sonrisa, dejando ver el hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

—¡Hola, Pa'!— Saludó, sacudiendo energéticamente su mano en el aire.

Se veía como un niño. Un niño que acaba de ser sorprendido en medio de una travesura. El hombre arqueó una ceja y blandió el cucharon, aún apuntando a su nervioso hijo.

—¿Pensabas escaparte?— Acusó.

El muchacho resopló y miró de reojo la hora en su celular.

—Papá, se me hace tarde... ¡Me van a castigar!— Reprochó, con una mueca que se asemejaba a un puchero.

—No has desayunado, Po—.

—Prometo comprar algo de camino—.

—Po, tienes que...

—¡Papá!—.

Po tenía las manos juntas a la altura del pecho, en manera de suplica y esbozaba un infantil puchero, con sus mejores ojitos de cachorro golpeado. El Sr. Ping, padre de Po, miró de reojo el reloj que colgaba de la pared: 7:40. Su hijo solo tenia cincos minutos para llegar al colegio.

—Esta bien— Accedió, con un suspiro cansino.

Po sonrió, pero antes de que dijera algo, el cucharon de madera de su padre le golpeó en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la zona, revolviendo aún mas su cabello, y le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a su padre, quien otra vez tenia el entrecejo arrugado.

—Pero se me lo va derechito al colegio, jovencito—.

A Po no le quedó mas que asentir, temeroso de otro golpe... Algún día, le quitaría ese cucharon a su padre. Algún día.

* * *

Quince minutos tarde... El conserje Zeng le dirigió una reprobatoria mirada, al igual que todo adulto que lo vio llegar corriendo al colegio y caer de bruces al suelo al abrir la puerta. Apenas si podía respirar y cuando logró ponerse de pie, quiso vomitar el sándwich que se había comido en el camino. Sin embargo, se tambaleó un poco por los pasillos hasta llegar a su curso y cuando llegó, se detuvo unos segundos a recuperar el aliento.

No hizo ningún ruido al abrir la puerta. El profesor, un hombre de baja estatura y cabello castaño rojizo, escribía en la pizarra. No lo vio entrar y caminar hasta su lugar... Muchos le dirigieron burlonas miradas, pero Po los ignoró y se dejó caer con pesadez en su asiento junto a Grulla; un chico de estatura alta, que bien podría ser jugador de básquet, y con el cabello de un castaño oscuro atado en una coleta baja

—¿Te dormiste?— Preguntó Grulla, con una burlona sonrisa.

Po lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡No! Me fui a pasear en unicornio a Narnia—.

—¡Aaww! ¡Yo quería ir!—.

Ambos voltearon al oír aquella voz y rieron al ver un muchacho de rasgos aniñados, baja estatura y cabellos de un raro verde, el cual para nadie era un secreto que era teñido, cruzarse de brazos y encogerse en su asiento, inflando sus redondeadas mejillas de niño pequeño.

—Lo siento, Mantis— Po se encogió de hombros —No se permiten niños—.

El "pequeño" resopló y les dirigió una enfurecida mirada, que solo hizo reír a Grulla y Po.

—Mono, di algo— Reprochó.

Como única respuesta, escucharon un bajo ronquido. Los tres dirigieron burlonas miradas al muchacho de cabellos castaños que se sentaba junto a Mantis. Dormía con la cabeza recostada sobre el libro de historia. Tenia la boca entreabierta, babeaba y murmuraba incoherencias. Su uniforme estaba incluso peor que el de Po y las oscuras ojeras resaltaban en su piel de aspecto bronceado. Los tres rieron, hasta que un sonoro carraspeo les hizo enderezarse en sus lugares... Junto a la pizarra, el profesor Shifu los mirada con el entrecejo fruncido y un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. El curso quedó en silencio y el trio de amigos tragó grueso, mientras que Mono aun dormía en su banco.

—Veo que el Señor Ping se ha decidido a venir— Comentó el profesor, con voz severa —¿Se puede saber el motivo de su tardanza?—.

El peli negro se llevó una mano a la nuca y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata. Las miradas de todos estaban puestas en él, esperando su excusa... Entonces, cuando comenzaba a tartamudear una excusa, la puerta se abrió de un azote y la atención del profesor pasó de él a la chica pelirroja que jadeaba para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Ve a tu asiento, Tigresa!— Ordenó el profesor.

La chica asintió y con la cabeza gacha, corrió hasta su lugar... Po la siguió con la mirada, embobado, y ni siquiera prestó atención al sermón de Shifu o al resto de la clase. Mono seguía dormido, Grulla tomaba apunte de la pizarra escribiendo a velocidades sobre humanas, y Mantis hacia bolas de papel y se las lanzaba a la chica sentada a unos bancos de distancia, en la fila de l lado, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero para Po, ellos habían desaparecido, como el resto de los alumnos.

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Esa chica... Esa chica que día a día, se sentaba hasta el fondo de a clase. Con la espalda recostada contra la pared y sus pies sobre el asiento vacío junto a ella. Con sus ojos de rubíes perdidos a través del cristal de la ventana, mirando si ver, como si su mente no estuviera con ella. Sino volando por alguna parte, mientras sus delicados y finos dedos sujetaban el lápiz, inmóvil contra la hoja de la carpeta.

Sus rizos pelirrojos, tan brillantes que se asemejaban al anaranjado de las llamas, estaban sujetos en una desprolija coleta. Su piel, tan blanca como la leche, estaba salpicada por una incontable cantidad de pecas rosadas, en especial en sus mejillas y sobre aquella pequeña, y respingona, nariz. Pero lo que a Po mas le gustaba, eran sus ojos... Brillantes como dos rubíes, de un extraño color Camín. Se asemejaban a los de un felino: hipnóticos, con un toque misterioso que te incitaban a mirarlos fijamente, como si a través de ellos pudieras ver el alma de su dueña.

Esa chica... Era la dueña de sus sueños, de su mente.

Todas las noches, se dormía pensando en como sería sujetar aquella delicada mano entre las suyas, en como se sentiría el tacto de su piel, aquella piel cremosa que parecía ser mas suave que la seda. Soñaba en como se sentiría besar aquellos labios rellenos, pequeños y del color de las fresas.

—Hey, niña exorcista, voltea tu cabeza al frente—.

La voz burlona de Mantis, junto a una risa mal disimulada por parte de Grulla, le hicieron pegar un respingo que casi lo tira de la silla. No respondió. Con las mejillas tan rojas como dos manzanas, se giró en su lugar y fijó su vista en el pizarrón: Shifu hablaba y dibujaba algo parecido a un mapa. Sin embargo, cualquiera pizca del interés de Po por la materia, se esfumó cuando la imagen de aquella chica volvió a invadir su mente... Con su pollera azul hasta las rodillas, tal como la usaba siembre, su camisa blanca holgada, un poco mas larga de lo normal y con la mangas dobladas de manera desprolija hasta los codos. Sin una pizca de maquillaje. Sin aretes, brazaletes o cualquier adorno de los que llevaban las otras chicas.

Esa chica era diferente y era exactamente eso lo que le impedía hablarle... Esa chica no te dirigía una sonrisa tímida, ni una mirada coqueta. Ella arqueaba la ceja, arrugaba el entrecejo y tenia una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Su semblante era severo, duro, su mandíbula siempre estaba tensa y sus mejillas nunca se ruborizaban. Ella daba miedo, habían dicho algunos chicos. Pero para Po, ella era hermosa. Tal vez un poco solitaria y reservada, pero igualmente hermosa.

—¡Po Ping!—.

— ¿Eh?— .

Las risas contenidas de sus compañeros y un codazo en sus costillas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor, confundido, hasta que vio al hombre de cabellos castaño rojizo parado frente a él... Shifu tenía el entrecejo fruncido y le dirigía una mirada de los mil demonios a su alumno.

— ¿Puede el señor Ping contestar la pregunta?— Cuestionó.

¿Que pregunta? Po miró de reojo la pizarra, esperanzado, pero esta había sido limpiada y el rostro de su profesor no develaba ninguna pista. Abrió la boca, para decir lo primero que se le ocurriera, pero ni siquiera había leído las paginas del libro que le habían encargado la clase anterior, así que solo la volvió a cerrar y agachó la cabeza... Shifu resopló y rodó los ojos, para luego darse vuelta y seguir hablando sobre la cultura China, mientras caminaba entre los bancos.

Grulla le murmuró algo a modo de reproche y a sus espaldas, Mantis canturreó algo sobre él y cierta pelirroja sentados en un árbol.

— Ustedes— Shifu se volteó a verlos — O prestan se callan o se separan... ¿Entendido?— .

Los tres asintieron. Shifu los miró, con una ceja arqueada, y pasó la mirad al muchacho de cabellos castaños que seguía dormido en su banco.

— Mantis, despierta a tu compañero— Ordenó.

Pero el "pequeño" negó.

— Usted lo durmió, profe. Despiértelo usted—.

Las carcajadas entre sus compañeros no se hicieron de esperar. Shifu prácticamente gritó a Mantis que se fuera a rectoría, orden a la que el muchacho respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo cómplice a un grupo de chicas que le sonreían desde los bancos de en frente.

Po apoyó el codo en la mesa y recargó la cabeza en su mano. La clase era aburrida y la hora parecía no pasar mas... De reojo, vio a su amigo dibujar en el margen de una hoja lo que parecía el rostro de una chica. Po sonrió, casi con burla, al reconocer el rostro de Víbora, una amiga de ellos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. De saber dibujar, de seguro estaría igual o pero que Grulla, retratando el rostro de la pelirroja en las hojas de su carpeta.

Finalmente, el timbre anunció el primer recreo de la mañana... No era el final de la clase, pero al menos era un descanso.

Las pasos de todos al correr hacia la salida se asemejaba demasiado con el ruido de una estampida de elefantes. Las chicas se llamaban entre si para ir a valla-alguien-a-saber-donde, mientras que los chicos planeaban un partido de futbol "amistoso" en el patio. Sin embargo, una de las chicas no salió del curso... Ella permaneció sentada en su lugar. Apoyaba el codo izquierdo en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano, con la mirada fija en el libro abierto sobre el pupitre. Po oyó a Mono y Grulla llamarlo, de seguro para ir a buscar a Mantis en rectoría, pero les respondió que se adelantaran.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros y no preguntaron.

El salón había quedado vacío, ni siquiera el profesor estaba allí. Solo ellos... Por unos minutos, Po solo la observó. Ella arrugó el entrecejo, pero no volteó la mirada. Estaba concentrada en su lectura y algo en sus puños cerrados le decía a Po que no estaba muy contenta.

Muchas veces, él se había preguntado porque ella era así. Siempre con mal carácter, mirando o hablando mal a todos. Era como si estuviera enojada hasta consigo misma.

Entonces, antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse, se levantó de su asiento y se fue a sentar junto al de ella... Ese día iba a hablarle. Tal vez solo un "hola", tal vez ella lo echara de ahí o tal vez solo lo ignoraría. No le importaba. Carraspeó y ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos tan brillantes como siempre, lo miraron fijamente, inexpresivos. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, humedecidos, y sus pecosas mejillas levente sonrojadas. Po sonrió, una sonrisa ancha y lo menos nerviosa posible, y entonces...habló.

— Hola... Tigresa— .

Solo eran dos palabras, pero se sintió bien cuando ella le sonrió... Definitivamente, esa chica era especial. O al menos, lo era para él.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustada este pequeño relato... ¿Quien no ha tenido aquel compañero, o compañera, que le ha gustado de aquella manera? Por quien se quedaban embobados en clase y dejaban sus pensamientos volar hasta la luna de valencia ida y vuelta, ignorando al profesor... ¿Quien no ha troleado al profesor? Jajajjaja...**

**Ok, espero sus comentarios... Un saludo, que tengan un buen día... Yo me voy a jugar con mi fierro golpeador de parejas felices xD**


End file.
